Sentimientos
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: (SesshRin)(Sidestory de todas los otros fics de Inuyasha) La historia de cómo Rin llegó con Sesshomaru y todo lo que vivió con él. Hasta el momento en que ella le enseñó a él lo que eran los Sentimientos... (El rating se debe a insinuaciones light-


**Sentimientos**

> > > > > _Autora: Princess Lalaith_

Nota 1: Los personajes y la historia de Inuyasha no me pertenecen a mí sino a Rumiko Takahashi(salve princesa del Manga).  
  
Nota 2: Decidí escribir ésta historia después de leer el Fanfic de una amiga mía, que hizo que mi punto de vista sobre Sesshomaru cambiara.  
  
Nota 3: Ésta historia se puede considerar como un sidestory de todos los fics escritos anteriormente, aunque la única conexión es con el de "El Secuestro".  
  
.  
  
. 

> Si hace veintidós años alguien me hubiera dicho que mi futuro era convertirme en la esposa de un demonio y Sra. De las Tierras del Oeste hubiera pensado que era una locura. Pero esa es la verdad, ese fue mi destino.

> Quizá deba empezar diciendo que mi nombre es Rin, y soy una humana como cualquiera(o al menos solía serlo). ¿Por qué es importante aclarar lo de humana? Bueno, eso es porque yo vivo en un Japón que quizá es muy diferente al que ustedes se imaginan, el lugar del que yo hablo está lleno de aldeas, pueblos, sacerdotisas, monjes, demonios, y caza-demonios. Constantemente los humanos comunes como yo estamos en peligro, aunque las sacerdotisas y caza-demonios nos protegen, nuestra vida no está garantizada.
> 
> .  
  
Cuando yo tenía ocho años mi aldea fue atacada por un demonio-lobo. Su manada arrasó con todos en el pueblo. Yo vi morir a mi madre y a mi hermano y después corrí, tan rápido como podía. Pero los lobos son más rápidos que los humanos, y yo sólo tenía ocho años en ese entonces. Sentí como los lobos se me lanzaban encima y experimenté el mayor dolor, de carne rasgada, huesos rotos.  
  
Lo siguiente que noté fue luz, y una figura que se inclinaba sobre mí, con la espada desenvainada, se veía amenazador y frío, pero aún así no sentí temor. Fue así como lo conocí a él, a Sesshomaru. Él me acababa de revivir con su espada sagrada. Yo me sentía en deuda con él y decidí permanecer a su lado, seguirlo a todos lados. Y él me aceptó.  
  
-Sólo no estorbes. –me dijo.  
  
Comenzó mi travesía con él. Una travesía que incluía peleas con otros demonios al menos dos veces a la semana, a veces incluso contra el hermano de él... Inuyasha.  
  
A mi siempre me pareció que había algo extraño en todo ese supuesto odio que el señor Sesshomaru tenía contra su hermano. Yo era ingenua, una niña de apenas unos diez años, llevaba dos años viajando con él y finalmente me atreví a preguntarle lo que quería saber:

-Mi señor Sesshomaru... –murmuró la voz infantil de la pequeña Rin de diez años.  
  
-¿Qué quieres Rin? –preguntó Sesshomaru con su acostumbrada frialdad.  
  
-He visto que usted pelea constantemente con su hermano. –dijo Rin vacilante. -¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué lo odia tanto?  
  
Sesshomaru pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta, aunque no se notó en su semblante.  
  
-Porque él es una deshonra para nuestro linaje. –replicó Sesshomaru con orgullo. –Es un hanyou(medio demonio), y además siempre está rodeado de humanos, en especial de esa humana.  
  
-¿Se refiere a esa señorita de kimono extraño que siempre está con su hermano? –preguntó Rin con curiosidad.  
  
-Si, esa muchacha sólo está provocando que mi her...que Inuyasha se vuelva igual de débil que nuestro padre cuando se casó con esa humana. –dijo Sesshomaru, él ni siquiera sabía por qué le decía todo esto a esa niña, lo más probable era que ella ni siquiera entendía de lo que él hablaba.  
  
-El Sr. Inuyasha se volvió novio de la Srita. A...An...Aome. –dijo Rin recordando el nombre.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? –preguntó Sesshomaru alzando la ceja.  
  
-Rin fue al pueblo la semana pasada, cuando llovía mucho. –explicó Rin con su tono infantil.  
  
-¿Cómo es que no estaba enterado de eso? –preguntó Sesshomaru.  
  
-Amo Sesshomaru se fue sin decir nada a Rin, y Jaken tampoco supo decirle a Rin cuando el amo regresar, y estaba lloviendo mucho, y Rin se estaba mojando, -explicó la pequeña con nerviosismo.  
  
-Voy a tener que hablar con Jaken. –murmuró Sesshomaru entre dientes.  
  
Entonces se volteó y vio que lentamente la pequeña Rin se había quedado dormida. Por impulso él levantó una manta del suelo y con ella cubrió a la niña. Luego se miró a sí mismo asombrado.  
  
-¿Qué estoy haciendo? –se preguntó él antes de salir de la cueva. 

.

> A la mañana siguiente todo siguió siendo como antes. El Sr. Sesshomaru seguía siempre viajando y yo hacia todo por mantener su paso. A veces era cansado viajar tanto, pero yo no quería que me dejaran atrás, y con el tiempo ya me había acostumbrado.

-Ya me cansé. –dijo una Rin, ahora de unos once años.  
  
-Cállate y camina. –dijo Jaken golpeando el suelo con su bastón.  
  
-No puedo. –dijo Rin con necedad. –Hemos estado caminando toda la mañana, y aún me duele el tobillo.  
  
-Si te hubieras quedado donde el Sr. Sesshomaru te indicó ese demonio no te hubiera lastimado. –dijo Jaken.  
  
-Si me hubiera quedado donde estaba ese demonio me hubiera matado. –replicó Rin.  
  
Horas antes se habían topado con algunos demonios que los habían atacado, uno de ellos se había lanzado contra Rin, ella había logrado esquivarlo pero tenía una herida en la pierna.  
  
En ese momento, por ir discutiendo con Jaken, Rin no vio una roca en el suelo, se tropezó y cayó.  
  
-¡Ay! –gritó ella al dar su rostro con el duro suelo.  
  
-Niña torpe levántate. –dijo Jaken golpeándola en el hombro con el bastón.  
  
-Ay, ay, ay no... –se quejó Rin. –Duele...A Rin le duele.  
  
-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó Sesshomaru molesto.  
  
-Ésta niña tonta... –comenzó Jaken.  
  
-Cállate. –dijo Sesshomaru al demonio con frialdad, se volvió a ver a la niña. -¿Qué ocurrió Rin?  
  
-Rin tropezó con la piedra en el suelo y cayó. –explicó la niña.  
  
Aunque había aprendido muchas cosas, todavía cuando le pasaba algo que la ponía triste volvía a su manera de hablar en tercera persona.  
  
-A Rin le duele pierna, aún no se recupera de herida del otro demonio. –siguió explicando la niña. –Y Jaken malo no deja descansar a Rin, la llama tonta, y torpe. ¡Y además le pega en el hombro!  
  
Sesshomaru dirigió una mirada asesina a Jaken, quien se sorprendió.  
  
Después Sesshomaru quitó las cosas que habían sobre Aun(el animal que siempre los acompaña), y se las aventó a Jaken.  
  
-Tú carga eso. –le dijo.  
  
-Si mi señor. –obedeció Jaken, sin quejarse, aunque bastante confundido.  
  
Acto seguido Sesshomaru alzó a Rin en brazos y la subió en Aun.  
  
-No te muevas mucho, sujétate fuerte y no tienes por qué caerte. –le indicó a la niña.  
  
-Gracias Amo Sesshomaru. –dijo ella sonriéndole tiernamente.  
  
-No tienes nada que agradecer. –dijo Sesshomaru, y antes que sus palabras fueran mal interpretadas agregó: -No quiero que nos retrasemos por tu culpa.

.

> ¿Habrá sido en ese momento que me enamoré de él? ¿O fue antes? No puedo recordarlo, sólo sé que me enamoré, y así maduré, pues al mismo tiempo que entendí que lo que sentía era amor, también entendí(o al menos creí) que lo que yo sentía era algo que jamás sería correspondido.

Los años habían pasado, y Rin era una hermosa joven humana de 18 años, sus ojos marrones brillantes y su largo cabello negro la hacían ser envidiada por muchas y deseada por muchos. Llevaba diez años acompañando a Sesshomaru y a Jaken. Su belleza era notoria y a todos lados a donde iban, tanto hombres como demonios querían salir con ella. Y eso molestaba a Sesshomaru.  
  
-¿Maestro Sesshomaru enojado con Rin? –preguntó la joven hincándose ante él.  
  
-¿Puedes por una vez dejar de hablar de ti misma en tercera persona? –preguntó Sesshomaru molesto.  
  
-Si señor. –dijo Rin con una inclinación. -¿Puedo saber por qué está molesto mi señor?  
  
-Esos hombres, tanto humanos como demonios, que te invitan a salir, me retrasan. –dijo Sesshomaru con frialdad. –Si seguimos así nunca avanzaremos.  
  
-Perdóneme mi señor. –dijo Rin inclinándose y salió de la cueva invadida por una profunda tristeza.  
  
.  
  
En todo ese día Sesshomaru no vio a Rin.  
  
-¿Has visto a Rin? –preguntó a Jaken.  
  
-No mi señor. –respondió Jaken, -Quizá ya aceptó salir con alguno de los hombres que la invitaron.  
  
No supo por qué, pero ese comentario molestó mucho a Sesshomaru.  
  
'¿Qué es esto?' se preguntó él. '¿Por qué estoy tan molesto?'  
  
'Porque su paseo con ese tipo te va a retrasar' replicó una voz en el fondo de su cabeza.  
  
'¿Pero en verdad es sólo eso?' se preguntó él.  
  
.  
  
Al caer la tarde Sesshomaru se disponía a partir, molesto porque Rin seguía sin aparecer.  
  
-¡Espéreme Maestro Sesshomaru! –gritó una voz.  
  
Sesshomaru se giró al escuchar una voz que conocía perfectamente bien, pero se sorprendió mucho al no ver a la joven que conocía.  
  
Rin llevaba puesto su kimono anaranjado y sus sandalias igual que siempre. Lo diferente era su cabello, estaba extremadamente corto.  
  
-¿Qué te hiciste? –preguntó Sesshomaru tratando de disimular su sorpresa.  
  
-¿Al Señor Sesshomaru no le gusta el nuevo peinado de Rin? –preguntó la joven con su inocente mirada, después se puso seria. –Es para que otros hombres ya no se fijen en Rin, así no retrasarán al amo Sesshomaru y él no dejará a Rin solita.  
  
Sesshomaru ahora si estaba claramente sorprendido.  
  
¿Esa niña se había hecho ese corte tan espantoso para que los hombres no se fijaran en ella? ¿Y para que ÉL no la dejara?  
  
Jaken se empezó a burlar de la chica, pero una mirada asesina de Sesshomaru lo calló.  
  
-Nos vamos. –dijo Sesshomaru poniéndose en marcha.  
  
Rin se quedó quieta por un momento, no sabía si el 'nos' la incluía a ella.  
  
-¿Qué esperas Rin? –preguntó Sesshomaru en ese momento. -¿No dijiste que ya no nos ibas a retrasar?

.

> En esos días a mi no me importó lo que Jaken pensara de mí, ni que mi cabello se viera mal. Al menos los hombres ya no se fijaban en mí y el amo Sesshomaru no me dejaría. Yo no quería que me dejara. Fue en ese tiempo cuando me di cuenta cuanto lo amaba, y que no importaba si él no me amaba de regreso, mientras pudiera estar cerca de él era suficiente para mí.

Pasaron dos años más, el cabello de Rin había vuelto a la normalidad, y ella ahora era nuevamente una joven hermosa, de veinte años.  
  
-He estado pensando. –decía Jaken a Sesshomaru un día. –Que deberíamos dejar a Rin.  
  
-¿Por qué? –preguntó Sesshomaru con calma.  
  
-Tiene veinte años. –explicó Jaken. –Y nuevamente hay hombres que se fijan en ella.  
  
-No pretenderás que se vuelva a cortar el cabello como hace dos años. –dijo Sesshomaru con una súbita frialdad contra su sirviente.  
  
-Claro que no mi señor. –dijo Jaken. –Pero estoy seguro que cualquier hombre, humano o demonio pagaría bien por tenerla por esposa.  
  
¿Tenerla? Algo en esa palabra de pronto hizo que le hirviera la sangre a Sesshomaru.  
  
-De ninguna manera. –dijo Sesshomaru con súbita violencia. –Nadie la tendrá, ¿Entendiste? Nadie.  
  
-Si mi señor. –dijo Jaken, confundido ante la actitud de su amo.  
  
-Buenas tardes Jaken, amo Sesshomaru. –dijo Rin asomándose a la cueva donde estaban. –Ya preparé la comida.  
  
En silencio Sesshomaru fue afuera de la cueva, donde la joven humana ya había dispuesto todo lo necesario.  
  
Sesshomaru la observó en silencio todo el rato, en verdad ella era hermosa, cualquier hombre querría tenerla por esposa. ¿Sería que Jaken tenía razón? ¿Debería entregar a Rin como esposa a algún demonio o humano? No. Por alguna extraña razón él se negaba a verla con otro.  
  
.  
  
Después de la comida Jaken se tiró al suelo a dormir un rato, mientras Rin fue al río a bañarse.  
  
Salió del río y se puso su kimono verde, apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando notó que había alguien junto al árbol cercano. Se dispuso a alzar una piedra y lanzársela a Jaken si él era el pervertido, no era la primera vez que iba a verla mientras se bañaba. Pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó cuando vio que el que estaba ahí no era Jaken sino...  
  
-¡Maestro Sesshomaru! –exclamó ella sorprendida.  
  
De inmediato se sonrojó ante la sola idea de que Sesshomaru la hubiera visto desnuda. Pero él se mantuvo impasible.  
  
-He pensado que tal vez lo mejor sería que ya no nos acompañes. –dijo Sesshomaru con calma.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Rin a la vez que soltaba los listones del kimono que pretendía anudar. -¿Acaso el Amo Sesshomaru está molesto por algo que hice?  
  
-No. –dijo Sesshomaru con calma. –No estoy molesto Rin. Es sólo que me parece que tú ya estás en edad de casarte y tener una familia, y no de estarnos siguiendo a Jaken y a mí.  
  
-¿Por qué? –preguntó Rin. En su desesperación volvió a su tono infantil. -¿Por qué el Amo Sesshomaru quiere dejar a Rin? ¿Qué le hizo Rin para que él ya no la quiera viajando a su lado? ¿Acaso Rin hizo algo malo?  
  
-Ya te dije que no. –dijo Sesshomaru, nuevamente exasperado por la manera de hablar de la joven. –Y deja de hablar así.  
  
-Perdóneme. –dijo Rin secándose las lágrimas y aparentando seriedad. –Pero no quiero casarme, prefiero seguir con usted Amo Sesshomaru, y con Jaken. No quiero nada más.  
  
-Con nosotros nunca tendrás un futuro. –dijo Sesshomaru.  
  
-No me importa. –dijo Rin con convicción. –Rin no...Yo no quiero irme. Quiero seguir a su lado mi señor Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru la miró, había algo en la manera de hablar de esa chica, ¿Por qué quería tan desesperadamente estar a su lado?  
  
-Porque yo lo amo Señor Sesshomaru. –dijo Rin en ese momento.  
  
-¿Amor? –preguntó Sesshomaru con frialdad. –Soy un demonio, a mí poco me importan esas cosas.  
  
-Lo sé mi Señor Sesshomaru. –dijo Rin. –Pero no me importa. Aún así yo lo amo. Y por eso quiero quedarme con usted. –se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él. –Por favor permítame seguir con usted. No me aparte de su lado. Aunque usted nunca llegue a quererme como yo lo quiero, le suplico que me deje seguir a su lado.  
  
Había algo en la manera de hablar de la chica que lo hacía querer decirle que sí a todo.  
  
-Está bien. –dijo él. –Puedes quedarte. Pero levántate ya.  
  
-Si mi señor Sesshomaru. –dijo Rin y de inmediato se puso en pie.  
  
Pero fue un movimiento tan brusco que se torció y cayó de frente.  
  
Sesshomaru la sostuvo por los hombros para evitar que cayera y sin querer unió sus labios con los de ella.  
  
-Lo siento mucho. –dijo Rin avergonzada y muy sonrojada y echando a correr de vuelta al campamento.

.

> Ese beso fue lo más maravilloso que había experimentado en mi vida. Aún así no dije nada. Nunca lo volví a mencionar. Lo más probable era que para él no significaba nada y ya hasta lo habría olvidado. Así que decidí apartarlo de mi mente.  
  
Me esforcé en complacerlo en todo, no fallarle nunca. Él ya sabía mis sentimientos por él y me había permitido seguir a su lado. Eso era lo único que me importaba en ese momento.

Pasó casi un año, Rin era una hermosa mujercita de veintiún años, y seguía estando al lado de su amado Sesshomaru.  
  
Una tarde Sesshomaru llegó con una extraña sonrisa.  
  
-Ha llegado el momento de vengarnos de ese maldito de Inuyasha. –dijo Sesshomaru.  
  
Jaken y Rin voltearon a verlo, claramente confundidos.  
  
-¿Qué el Sr. Inuyasha no murió hace diez años? –preguntó Rin.  
  
-Aparentemente una parte de él murió hace diez años, pero no del todo. –dijo Sesshomaru. –Y ahora he encontrado la ocasión y la manera perfectas para vengarme.  
  
Rin lo miró en silencio, esperando a que continuara.  
  
Sesshomaru se hizo a un lado y reveló, sobre Aun, la figura inconsciente de una niña.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Rin y corrió hasta la niña. -¿Quién es ella?  
  
-La hija de Inuyasha. –replicó Sesshomaru. –Ella será mi venganza.  
  
-¿Su hija mi señor? –preguntó Jaken.  
  
-Si, suya y de la reencarnación de esa sacerdotisa. –replicó Sesshomaru.  
  
-¿Qué piensa hacer con ella Maestro Sesshomaru? –preguntó Rin.  
  
Sesshomaru volteó y notó que Rin había bajado a la niña de Aun y le sostenía la cabeza entre los brazos.  
  
-Usarla de carnada, para hacer que sus padres vengan. –explicó Sesshomaru.  
  
-Me parece una idea excelente mi amo. –dijo Jaken con malicia.  
  
-Pero ella es una niña inocente. –replicó Rin, alzando un poco su tono de voz. –Ella no tiene la culpa de las disputas de usted con su hermano.  
  
-¿Estás cuestionando mis acciones? –preguntó Sesshomaru con tono amenazante.  
  
-Claro que no mi señor. –dijo Rin sumisamente y bajando la cabeza. –Usted sabe que yo lo seguiré a donde vaya y haré lo que me pida.  
  
-Bien. –dijo Sesshomaru. –Levanta a esa niña, vamos al acantilado.  
  
Rin de inmediato se acomodó al hombro su bolsa de viaje y sostuvo en su mano una vara larga, había aprendido algo de combate después de casi trece años de viajar con Sesshomaru. Después con su brazo libre alzó a la niña y se la llevó cargada.  
  
.  
  
Horas después Rin se encontraba con su kimono amarillo, su cabello sujeto con un listón, sostenía en sus manos su vara y mantenía vigilada a la niña que estaba encadenada no muy lejos de ella, casi a la orilla del acantilado.  
  
'Pobre pequeña.' Pensaba Rin. 'Se debe sentir muy mal, lejos de sus padres. Pero yo le prometí al Maestro Sesshomaru que siempre lo obedecería, que nunca le fallaría, y tengo que cumplir.  
  
Con esa decisión Rin hizo a un lado sus pensamientos de compasión y adoptó una pose de mujer fría, la misma que usaba cada vez que un demonio los atacaba.  
  
-Inu ¿Recuerdas éste lugar? –preguntaba una voz femenina  
  
-Si, -respondió una segunda voz, ésta vez la de un hombre, -Aquí fue donde nos dijimos que nos amábamos.  
  
-¿Crees que Sesshomaru haya escogido éste lugar a propósito? –preguntó ella.  
  
-No lo sé cariño, -dijo él.  
  
-Finalmente aparecen, -dijo Sesshomaru con voz fría, saliendo lentamente de las sombras donde había estado oculto. –Mi 'querido' hermano, y su inútil esposa.  
  
Si era Inuyasha, pero con aspecto humano, y Aome se veía casi idéntica a como Rin la recordaba.  
  
-Sesshomaru, -murmuró Inuyasha con odio.  
  
-Veo que hasta en otra vida me recuerdas, -dijo Sesshomaru  
  
-Entrégame a mi hija Sesshomaru, -dijo Inuyasha con tono amenazante.  
  
-¿O si no qué? –lo retó Sesshomaru –Ahora eres un simple humano, no puedes hacer nada.  
  
-¡Sesshomaru por favor! –gritó su esposa, Aome desesperada, -Dime dónde está mi hija.  
  
-Rin, -llamó Sesshomaru.  
  
Rin dio un pasó al frente, haciéndose notar, y al mismo tiempo haciendo notar a la niña que tenía vigilada.  
  
-¡¿Qué es lo quieres con mi hija?! –preguntó Aome al borde de un colapso nervioso.  
  
-Venganza, -dijo Sesshomaru con tono frío.  
  
-¿Venganza? –repitió Aome, -¡Pero si ella no te ha hecho nada! ¡Déjala en paz por favor!  
  
-Sesshomaru, -dijo Inuyasha, -Tus problemas son conmigo y quizá hasta con Aome, pero deberías dejar a mi hija fuera de esto.  
  
-No entiendo como te pudiste rebajar, -dijo Sesshomaru, -A lo mismo que nuestro padre, dejar lo que podría ser una grandiosa vida, por cuidar a una inútil humana.  
  
-Por favor Sesshomaru, -dijo Aome con lágrimas, -¿Qué es lo quieres? Dinos ya y deja a la niña en paz.  
  
-Ya se los dije, -dijo Sesshomaru, -Quiero venganza.  
  
Y con esto Sesshomaru se lanzó contra Aome e Inuyasha. Ambos lo esquivaron en el último momento.  
  
Aome sacó una flecha, afianzó el arco, y la lanzó.  
  
Sesshomaru pudo esquivar la flecha fácilmente, ésta iba hacia la pequeña.  
  
-¡Kikyo!-gritaron Aome e Inuyasha a la vez.  
  
Hasta Rin se asustó, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para detener la flecha, podía darle a la niña, pero también podía darle a ella.  
  
La pequeña alzó ambas manos juntas, en un intento por cubrirse de la flecha, pero ésta nunca llegó; al acercarse a la mano de la pequeña Kikyo brilló, lo mismo que las manos de la niña, y después cambió bruscamente su curso.  
  
Rin abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, pero se alteró bastante cuando vio a donde había ido a parar la flecha.  
  
-¡Maestro Sesshomaru! –gritó Rin, por un momento perdiendo la pose de chica fría.  
  
Y era que la flecha se le había clavado en el hombro a Sesshomaru.  
  
-Quédate donde estás. –ordenó él a la vez que se arrancaba la flecha sin problemas.  
  
Nuevamente se lanzó contra la pareja.  
  
La batalla prosiguió por largo rato, Rin permanecía pendiente de todo, dispuesta a intervenir si volvían a tratar de hacerle daño al Señor Sesshomaru.  
  
Y justo cuando él ya tenía a Aome ella gritó un nuevo hechizo, Inuyasha volvió a su figura de demonio y atacó.  
  
-¡Maestro Sesshomaru! –gritó Rin de pronto  
  
Sesshomaru volteó un segundo demasiado tarde. Apenas si pudo distinguir a la figura que se le acababa de echar encima. Cabello plateado le había crecido bastante, ojos dorados, con colmillos y garras.  
  
Sesshomaru comenzó a pelear con él; estaba tan sorprendido como Aome, Rin, y Kikyo.  
  
-¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó Sesshomaru que aún estaba sorprendido.  
  
-Parece que es bueno tener a una humana por esposa, cuando esa humana es una sacerdotisa poderosa, ¿Eh? –dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa.  
  
-Es imposible, -insistió Sesshomaru, -Tú eras un simple humano, sólo reviviste porque así lo deseó ella.  
  
-No es imposible porque me estás viendo ¿no? –dijo Inuyasha dándole un golpe, -Y sientes mi fuerza. Y tú lo has dicho, si ella deseó que yo viviera, ¿No podría haber deseado que yo me convirtiera en esto?  
  
Y con eso Inuyasha se puso de pie, en sus manos apareció la espada, la Tetsusaiga.  
  
-Es inútil, -dijo Sesshomaru, -Porque sabes que tu odio hacia mi no te dejará transformarla.  
  
-Quizá en otras circunstancias tendrías razón, -dijo Inuyasha alzando la espada, -Pero en ésta ocasión te equivocaste. Porque yo no vine aquí a matarte, vine a rescatar a mi hija, a proteger a mi familia.  
  
Y con esa declaración, la Tetsusaiga se transformó.  
  
Rin movía las manos nerviosamente meciendo la vara, temía por su señor.  
  
'Tranquila' se dijo. 'Él estará bien. Él es el demonio más fuerte que has conocido. Todo saldrá bien.'  
  
Sesshomaru estaba sumamente impresionado con lo sucedido, pero de inmediato sacó su espada y se lanzó contra Inuyasha.  
  
Rin seguía con su nerviosismo cuando de pronto notó que Aome se acercaba. De inmediato sujetó con fuerza su vara y se puso en posición de ataque.  
  
-Rin por favor no hagas esto, -dijo Aome tratando de persuadirla, -Yo sólo quiero rescatar a mi hija.  
  
-Y yo voy a complacer al maestro Sesshomaru, -dijo Rin.  
  
-Pero debe haber una manera más fácil, -dijo Aome, -No quiero tener que pelear contigo.  
  
-No importa lo que pienses, -dijo Rin, -No me vencerás.  
  
Rin no esperó un momento más, se lanzó al ataque. Aome la esquivó en el último momento. Rin en verdad era buena, después de todo Sesshomaru le había enseñado para que no estuviera indefensa cuando los demonios los atacaran. Y aunque Aome era una gran arquera, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no era su fuerte; y el de Rin si.  
  
.  
  
Al cabo de un buen rato todo parecía seguir igual. Inuyasha contra Sesshomaru, y Aome contra Rin, la pequeña Kikyo encadenada.  
  
En cierto momento Sesshomaru logró alejar a Inuyasha de su espada. La espada todavía no iba hacia Inuyasha, cuando Sesshomaru realizó uno de sus cortes con su espada. El corte en el aire iba hacia Inuyasha. Pero un extraño poder, al parecer creado por la pequeña niña, lo detuvo.  
  
-Ahh... –se escuchó una exclamación de los dos oponentes.  
  
El ataque que iba hacia Inuyasha chocó con una fina pared semi-transparente y volvió hacia Sesshomaru.  
  
-¿Qué demo...? –comenzó Sesshomaru mientras de un salto esquivaba su propio ataque.  
  
-¡Aome! –gritó en ese momento Inuyasha.  
  
Aome se giró a tiempo para ver el ataque que Sesshomaru había esquivado, ir directo hacia ella. Logró empujar a Rin fuera del curso del ataque, y saltar en el último segundo. El ataque golpeó finalmente casi al borde del risco.  
  
Rin sintió como Aome la empujaba y ella soltó su vara para sujetarse a la orilla del risco. Pero sus fuerzas eran escasas y la orilla del risco se había derrumbado.  
  
'La niña.' Pensó Rin de pronto.  
  
Aome gritó el nombre de su hija a todo pulmón mientras su esposo la detenía.  
  
En ese momento Rin sintió que sus fuerzas la abandonaban, y la roca a la que se sostenía se desmoronó bajo su presión. Cerró los ojos y esperó a sentirse caer, pero nunca pasó.  
  
'¡Maestro Sesshomaru!' gritó Rin mentalmente.  
  
Y era que, en efecto, Sesshomaru la había sostenido justo a tiempo.  
  
-Sujétate fuerte. –indicó Sesshomaru.  
  
Rin asintió.  
  
Y en ese momento ella notó que por una vez él no había hablado con su típica frialdad o enojo, sino que más bien sonaba...¿preocupado? ¿Por ella?  
  
Sesshomaru se incorporó y levantó a Rin en el proceso. Ella de inmediato se pegó a él, con miedo de volver a caer.  
  
'La niña.' Una voz al fondo de la mente de Rin volvió a recordarle.  
  
Pero no hubo de qué preocuparse, porque en ese momento apareció la sacerdotisa Kikyo cargando a la niña. Aome de inmediato la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.  
  
-No te preocupes mi chiquita, -le dijo Aome a su niña, -Ya estás bien, ya estás a salvo.  
  
Aome volteó sobre su hombro, observando a Sesshomaru, como si esperara una reacción de parte del demonio. Pero Sesshomaru permanecía de pie, inmóvil, sujetando a Rin, quien no lo soltaba, aún con el miedo de haber estado a un paso de la muerte.  
  
Inuyasha y su esposa intercambiaron unas palabras con la sacerdotisa recién llegada, y de pronto Inuyasha volvió a su aspecto humano.  
  
-Y tú, -dijo Inuyasha de pronto, volteando a ver a Sesshomaru y Rin, -No te atrevas a volver a acercarte a mi hija o a mi esposa porque no respondo. Te lo advierto.  
  
Sesshomaru no respondió nada a ésta amenaza. Él simplemente alzó a Rin, cargándola, se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Rin se sentía tan cómoda en sus brazos , le pasó los brazos de ella por el cuello de él con un suspiro. Él la miró extrañado pero permaneció en silencio.  
  
-Gracias. –dijo Rin en voz baja la vez que besaba a Sesshomaru en la mejilla.  
  
Pocos instantes después se quedó dormida.  
  
-Casi te pierdo... –murmuró Sesshomaru. -...Mi Rin.  
  
La besó en la frente.  
  
Un segundo después cayó en la cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer.  
  
'¿Qué fue eso?' se preguntó, aunque en realidad no esperaba respuesta.

.

> A la mañana siguiente no recordaba haber besado en la mejilla a Sesshomaru, de hecho no lo recordé sino hasta un buen tiempo después, cuando me puse a analizar cómo había sucedido todo. Me imagino que el miedo que aún tenía y el 'trauma' como dijo Jaken, por haber estado al borde de la muerte me impidieron tener una imagen clara de lo ocurrido después de que Sesshomaru me alzara y me sacara de ese lugar.  
  
Lo cierto es que pasó el tiempo, y él empezó a comportarse de manera un tanto extraña conmigo, de pronto se me acercaba y me hacía plática por cualquier cosa, aunque también a veces se encojaba conmigo por cualquier pequeñez, yo estaba en verdad muy confundida, pero nunca lo contradije, lo que menos quería era que él me dejara.  
  
Y aún con todo lo que había aprendido en todos los años a su lado, nada hubiera podido prepararme para lo que pasó un día, cuando tenía 23 años...

Rin tenía el cabello recogido en una trenza sujeta alrededor de su cabeza. Sesshomaru nuevamente había desaparecido, era normal. Jaken estaba dormido no muy lejos de ahí, y ella estaba explorando las cercanías. Había visto varias cuevas, lo cual era normal siendo que se encontraban a los pies de una gran cordillera, el suelo era rocoso en algunas partes.  
  
-Debe haber un río aquí cerca donde pueda bañarme y cambiarme. –dijo Rin.  
  
En ese momento divisó un lago.  
  
-Bueno, es mejor que nada. –dijo ella acercándose al lago.  
  
Dejó la bolsa con su ropa en la rama de un árbol y la vara recargada en éste. Se disponía a desanudarse el kimono cuando tuvo un extraño presentimiento. Había alguien cerca.  
  
Se giró bruscamente, y apenas alcanzó a notar el cabello rojo oscuro de un demonio que la sujetó de los hombros y la acorraló contra el árbol.  
  
-¿Qué haces por éstos rumbos tan solita preciosa? –preguntó el demonio con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
En respuesta Rin sujetó la vara y lo golpeó en la cabeza.  
  
-¡Maldita! –le gritó el demonio dando un paso atrás.  
  
Rin aprovechó y sujetó la vara con ambas manos, poniéndose en posición de ataque.  
  
-Así que te crees muy fuerte, ¿eh? –dijo el demonio con burla.  
  
Cuando él trató de acercársele, ella lo golpeó con la vara en un costado. Pero él fue más rápido y le arrebató la vara, lanzándola lejos. Rin lo pateó en un brazo, pero el le sujetó la pierna provocando que ella se desequilibrara y cayera. Trató de ponerse de pie pero él la golpeó y la volvió a tirar al suelo.  
  
-Toda esa energía que tienes, será mejor que la uses en algo de provecho. –dijo el demonio con una risa de pura maldad.  
  
Él se hincó junto a ella y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, besándola a la fuerza. Rin le mordió el labio y el la abofeteó.  
  
-Te voy a enseñar a respetarme. –dijo el demonio.  
  
Y de un jalón le arrancó el kimono a Rin.  
  
-¡No! –gritó ella tratando de golpearlo.  
  
Pero él era muy fuerte, con una mano le sujetaba los brazos al suelo, y con la otra había comenzado a acariciarla.  
  
-¡Suélteme! ¡Por favor! –gritó Rin a la vez que un gran miedo se apoderaba de ella. -¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor alguien que me ayude!  
  
El demonio la cayó con un 'beso' en el que le mordió los labios. Luego empezó a lamerle el cuello, los hombros...  
  
Rin empezó a llorar con desesperación. Ese demonio era más fuerte y ella no podría detenerlo. Si no llegaba alguien pronto ese demonio iba a violarla.  
  
El demonio dejó de tocarla por un momento en que se desvistió y le arrancó a ella la ropa interior.  
  
Rin sollozaba con desesperación, tenía mucho miedo, pánico. No quería que le pasara eso, ¿por qué a ella? No era justo. No quería.  
  
El demonio se rió al verla ahí, llorando, indefensa. Estaba a punto de completar su deseo cuando alguien lo lanzó lejos de Rin.  
  
La chica estaba ya en un estado de shock, así que no notó lo que ocurría a unos pasos de ella.  
  
Una figura de cabellos plateados sostenía un feroz combate contra el demonio que había estado a punto de violar a Rin.  
  
-No permitiré que la toques. –dijo el recién llegado.  
  
-Hasta parece que esa maldita humana te importara. –dijo el demonio con burla.  
  
-Es mi mujer. –dijo el recién llegado. –Y tú pagarás por haberte atrevido a ponerle tus asquerosas manos encima.  
  
El demonio de cabello rojo se sorprendió mucho por las palabras del recién llegado, pero igual combatió contra él.  
  
Después de un combate de unos minutos, el salvador de Rin sacó una fina espada(que más parecía un látigo) y la blandió contra el enemigo, hiriéndolo de muerte.  
  
-No lo puedo creer... –tartamudeó el demonio moribundo, al reconocer a su oponente. –Eres...  
  
Pero el otro le cortó la garganta, evitando que pronunciaran su nombre.  
  
Después volteó a ver a Rin y se alarmó al verla ahí, desnuda, con las ropas rasgadas a un lado, además su mejilla estaba roja, lo mismo que un brazo y los labios le sangraban. Él de inmediato se quitó su capa y la cubrió a ella con ésta, para después llevarla a la cueva más cercana.  
  
.  
  
Un par de horas después Rin despertó, se dio la vuelta, confundida al no reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Temió que el demonio malvado se la hubiera llevado a otro sitio, pero entonces reconoció la prenda que la cubría.  
  
'Ésta capa...' pensó ella.  
  
Y al darse la vuelta pudo, en efecto, verlo a él.  
  
-Maestro Sesshomaru... –dijo Rin en un susurro.  
  
-Ya despertaste. –dijo Sesshomaru.  
  
Algo en su tono de voz, parecía que sonaba aliviado.  
  
-Gracias. –dijo Rin con una sonrisa.  
  
-No debiste alejarte de Jaken sola. –dijo Sesshomaru, parecía que intentaba reprenderla, pero en realidad no sonaba tan frío como normalmente.  
  
-Discúlpeme. –dijo Rin bajando la cabeza.  
  
Sin pensarlo, Sesshomaru extendió la mano, alzando el rostro de ella.  
  
-Nunca me hubiera perdonado que te pasara algo malo. –dijo él, su voz sonaba tan diferente, suave, cálida.  
  
Rin no pudo resistirse y se acercó a Sesshomaru, besándolo suavemente en los labios.  
  
Sesshomaru se sorprendió por éste hecho. Una parte de su mente, la parte lógica, le ordenaba que se separara de ella de inmediato, pero por una vez decidió ignorar esa parte de su mente, y hacer caso a la otra parte, la parte sentimental(sí, Sesshomaru tiene un lado sentimental); y besó a Rin de regreso.  
  
Ella se sorprendió al sentir que su beso era correspondido.  
  
Un par de minutos después la falta de aire los hizo separarse.  
  
-Yo sólo lo quiero a usted, mi Señor Sesshomaru. –dijo Rin en voz baja. –Aunque usted no sienta nada por mí. –lo miró a los ojos al agregar: -Yo soy suya y solamente suya.  
  
Esto provocó una extraña reacción en ambos: Sesshomaru la sujetó del cuello, y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola con una mezcla de pasión, arrebato, deseo... Rin soltó la capa que la cubría para abrazar a Sesshomaru, lo que además provocó que su hermoso cuerpo quedara descubierto.  
  
'Seguramente lo hace por instinto.' Pensó ella. 'Pero no importa.'  
  
Y ambos dejaron que esa pasión e instinto los guiaran.  
  
.  
  
Al día siguiente Sesshomaru ya se había marchado para cuando Rin se despertó. Se sonrojó mucho al darse cuenta que estaba desnuda, recordaba perfectamente lo ocurrido, pero no se arrepentía de ello. Tomó un kimono verde mar de su bolsa de viaje y salió al lago a bañarse.  
  
Ésta vez no hubo problemas, y después de bañarse ella se fue a buscar a Jaken.  
  
-¿Dónde habías estado? –preguntó Jaken.  
  
-Caminando. –respondió Rin cortante.  
  
-Hueles rara. –afirmó Jaken.  
  
Rin se puso de todos los tonos posibles de rojo mientras se daba la vuelta para no ver a Jaken a la cara.  
  
-Será porque me acabo de bañar. –dijo ella sin querer dar más explicaciones.  
  
Parecía que Jaken iba a decir algo más cuando otra persona interrumpió.  
  
-Nos vamos. –dijo.  
  
Rin se giró lentamente. Ahí estaba Sesshomaru, se veía tan tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Y no volteaba a ver a Rin.  
  
Ella se quedó ahí de pie. ¿Acaso por lo que había pasado su Señor Sesshomaru ya no la querría más a su lado? Lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos, pero ella se negó a llorar mientras él siguiera cerca.  
  
-¿Qué estás esperando Rin? –preguntó Sesshomaru, volteando apenas para verla por una fracción de segundo.  
  
-¡Si mi señor! –exclamó Rin con alivio y emoción. Cargando su bolsa y con la vara en la mano.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Alrededor de un mes después el trío fue atacado por una banda de demonios. Sesshomaru y Jaken de inmediato empezaron a pelear. Rin lanzó su bolsa a un lado y se puso en posición de combate. Justo en ese momento le dio un mareo y sintió como si su estómago diera vueltas. Logró ignorar el malestar apenas a tiempo para bloquear el golpe de uno de los demonios. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, a patadas, puñetazos y golpes con la vara; aunque el malestar seguía presente.  
  
La verdad era que se había estado sintiendo extraña la última semana. El estomago revuelto, mareos... pero no era momento de pensar en eso. Debía pelear contra esos demonios y ya después tendría oportunidad de descansar.  
  
De un golpe con la vara Rin lanzó a otro de los demonios al suelo, pero al mismo tiempo ella sintió como si perdiera piso y se sujetó fuertemente a la vara.  
  
Sesshomaru hizo un movimiento brusco con la espada, matando a media docena de demonios de un golpe. Jaken lo apoyaba. Los demonios eran muchos pero no demasiado poderosos. Aunque Sesshomaru estaba intranquilo. Rin tenía algo, él lo sabía, se estaba comportando muy extraña.  
  
Justo en ese momento Rin pateó a un demonio en un costado, alejándolo de ella, pero cuando alzó la vara para darle el golpe final sintió como si sus fuerzas la abandonaran y dejó caer la vara al suelo.  
  
Sesshomaru se volteó al escuchar la vara caer, acto seguido vio a Rin caer al suelo inconsciente.  
  
-¡Rin! –exclamó Sesshomaru antes de poder detenerse.  
  
Jaken notó a la chica caída y se confundió.  
  
En ese momento Sesshomaru hizo un ataque muy poderoso, matando a los últimos demonios, y fue rápidamente al lado de Rin.  
  
-¿Qué le pasó? –preguntó Sesshomaru. -¿Está herida?  
  
Jaken notó una extraña ansiedad en la voz de su amo y señor pero no dijo nada al respecto.  
  
-Sólo está desmayada mi señor. –dijo Jaken. –No hay heridas, ni golpes, nada.  
  
Sesshomaru asintió, tomó a Rin en brazos.  
  
-Será mejor buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche.  
  
.  
  
Unas horas después Sesshomaru estaba en una cueva, Rin a su lado, seguía inconsciente. Jaken estaba afuera, vigilando.  
  
Sesshomaru escuchó un suspiro. Volteó y vio como Rin comenzaba a moverse, había despertado.  
  
-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó él su voz sonaba fría, era normal, para también parecía haber un ligero dejo de...¿Preocupación?  
  
-Yo...me desmayé. –dijo ella con calma.  
  
Aunque la verdad es que parecía nerviosa por alguna razón.  
  
-Eso ya lo sé. –dijo Sesshomaru, volteó a verla directamente. –Lo que quiero saber es por qué.  
  
-Yo...bueno yo... –Rin parecía vacilar, y se estaba poniendo tan roja que casi era morada. –Yo estoy...estoy...embarazada.  
  
Sesshomaru abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido.  
  
-¡¿Que tú qué?! –gritó él con más furia que la deseada.  
  
-Lo siento mucho, yo no quería que esto sucediera, me di cuenta hace unos días, no quería decirle, no quería que se enojara conmigo, por favor perdóneme, no me deje. –empezó a decir Rin rápidamente, su rostro bañado en lágrimas.  
  
Rin, ella estaba embarazada, y ese niño era...de él.  
  
Sesshomaru se puso de pie, y después fue a sentarse frente a Rin, quien se había puesto de rodillas.  
  
Rin de inmediato bajó el rostro, se moría de nervios y de miedo.  
  
-Debiste decírmelo antes. –dijo él, su tono ya era menos cortante que antes.  
  
-Lo siento mucho, en serio, yo... –comenzó Rin.  
  
Pero se cortó al sentir como Sesshomaru la tomaba de la mejilla y lentamente le levantaba el rostro. Lo miró a los ojos. Se sentía perdida en esa mirada, esos ojos. Si dejaba de verlos aunque fuera un día se moriría.  
  
Sesshomaru la jaló del rostro delicadamente, hasta que la boca de él quedó junto al oído de ella.  
  
-Eres mía, sólo mía. –susurró él posesivamente.  
  
Rin apenas había registrado esas palabras cuando todo su cuerpo se llenó de sensaciones. Sesshomaru la estaba besando nuevamente. Sintiendo que esto significaba que no la iban a dejar Rin respondió al beso con la misma pasión.  
  
Justo en ese momento entró Jaken(se había regresado de su vigilancia al escuchar el grito de su señor), y su quijada casi golpea al suelo de la sorpresa que se llevó al ver a su señor besando a la mujer humana. Desde ese momento él empezó a sospechar que ya nada sería igual.

.

> Unas semanas después llegamos a éste castillo. Y meses después nació mi primer hijo: Sheng. Mi vida dio un giro de 180°, para volverse lo que es ahora. Soy tan feliz.

-Mi Señora, el Señor la espera para comenzar la cena. –dijo una voz desde la puerta.  
  
-Ya voy Jaken. –dijo Rin.  
  
Ahora ella era una hermosísima joven de 30 años. La Sra. De las Tierras del Oeste. Respetada por todos en los alrededores, aunque no solía salir mucho, y por lo mismo realmente eran pocas las personas que sabían que la esposa del gran Sr. Sesshomaru era humana. Con su largo cabello negro brillante y sus ojos marrones. Ella sentía que todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad.  
  
Llegó al amplio comedor. Había cinco sillas ocupadas. A la cabeza obviamente Sesshomaru, a su derecha se encontraba su hijo mayor, de seis años, Sheng, con el cabello plateado de su padre y los ojos marrones de su madre. Le seguía el segundo hijo, de cinco años, Ryu, con las mismas facciones que su hermano mayor, aunque el cabello ligeramente más oscuro. a la izquierda de Sesshomaru estaba vacío el lugar que pertenecía a Rin, y después dos lugares ocupados por las hijas menores, las gemelas: Reika y Seika de tres años, ellas tenían más de humanas que de youkais, su cabello era negro y sus ojos como los de Sesshomaru(lo siento, no recuerdo el color).  
  
-Buenas noches. –la recibió Sesshomaru, le apretó cariñosamente la mano a su esposa.  
  
-Buenas noches. –respondió Rin. Su sonrisa, la misma de aquella niña inocente de ocho años.  
  
Sesshomaru le sonrió. Un gesto poco común en él, y que tenía reservado para su familia.  
  
-Pues a comer entonces. –dijo él.  
  
Rin asintió y todos empezaron a comer.

.

> Definitivamente mi vida ha tenido cambios radicales. Desde que me revivieron, y hasta hoy en día todavía. Amo a Sesshomaru igual que el primer día, y aunque él no es muy dado a demostrar su cariño sé que él me quiere a mi y a nuestros hijos igual. Éste fue mi futuro, ésta es mi vida, y soy muy feliz.
> 
> .

**Fin.**

**  
**  
.  
  
Notas Finales: Espero les haya gustado la historia, como ya dije es la primera que hago de Sesshomaru. Esperen próximamente la última parte de mi saga de Inuyasha.  
  
P.D. Y POR FAVOR NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS


End file.
